lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Master Chen
Master Chen is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Ninjago franchise. Background In Ninjago, Master Chen is represented as the antagonist of the fourth season of the TV show. At first, he is seen as the face of a popular chain of noodle restaurants in Ninjago, but it is eventually discovered that he is running an underground crime ring, when he invites several different elemental masters, including the ninja to his island, where they compete in what he calls the tournament of elements. However, he uses this as a way to secretly steal the powers of the elemental masters, so that he and his followers could transform into Anacondrai and take over Ninjago. He is eventually defeated when he and his followers get cursed by the banished Anacondrai generals, who have been freed from the cursed realm by Sensei Garmadon. 'Dimensions Crisis' Elements of Surprise At the start of the level, Chen was watching the combat between Jacob and Eyezore when suddenly Gandalf, Batman and Wyldstyle interrupted the fight. He wondered if Clouse had arranged this, but when he said he didn't he was still excited by the 'surprise guests', and sends Griffin Turner to face them. After the three defeat him by constructing a treadmill, they then face Gravis who is defeated easily by the trio manipulating portals. After constructing a magnet to the Fangpyre Wrecking Ball present in the arena, they defeat their third and final opponent, Karlof, and Chen declares that they have cheated and must be punished. Using the buttons on his throne, he attempts to cast the trio down one of his trapdoors but is unable to do so. They are then interrupted however by the arrival of Lex Luthor in his power suit from another portal, who orders Chen to hand over his Staff of Elements, unbeknownst to him that it was a Foundation Element. Chen refuses to do so and ordering no more surprise guests, uses the staff to shoot fire at the mech as he escapes in his throne down a trapdoor being followed by the heroes and Luthor, but end in his maze of the Underground Caverns. Chen assures them that they will never escape and send his minions to attack them. He is later cornered by Lex in his Anacondrai Temple, but the heroes manage to defeat him. After Luthor is sucked by Vortech, the staff of Elements merges with the keystone, which Chen claims and attacks the heroes by using elements against them to create difficult environments, but is soon defeated as well. Gandalf grabs the staff as Chen is sucked away by a new portal. Apparently he was recruited by Lord Vortech since he can be seen with the other villains on later levels. All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us Master Chen is seen with other villains when a furious Lord Vortech smashes the Thief who failed to recover the foundation element. Prime Time When the player goes to the secret area to build The LEGO Movie dimension with Unikitty, Master Chen, Joker & the other villains were seen dancing. Quests *The Tournament of the Elements Trivia * In the TV series, Master Chen is voiced by Ian James Corlett. In LEGO Dimensions, he is voiced by William Salyers. Gallery chen.png ChenAngryDimensions.png Category:Bad Guys Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Characters Category:Index Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:2015 Category:Physical Characters Category:Deceased Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Vortech's Army Category:Ghosts Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Evil Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Dads